


I Am Very Glad It Was You Who Walked In

by Justcannibalthings



Series: New Hope Asylum [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blowjobs, Bryn gets kinky, Dildos, I am so sorry, M/M, but its never actually called a dildo, but not really I guess, derek is a drug addict, lolipop, mentions of drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Derek bones his Fiance.





	

I closed my door, leaning against it and groaning as I let myself slide down, the back of my shirt riding up as I dropped onto the ground. I ran a hand through my hair, pushing the pink fringe out of my eyeline and began to trace the needle marks on my arms. I closed my eyes, and let out a shaky breath, clenching my fists and pulling my knees to my chest. If I concentrate hard enough sometimes I can still feel the drugs pumping through my system, the glorious numbness that comes with them long since passed, but their eternal tug-the constant temptation of relapse is always there. Hanging over me, clinging to every fibre of my being, walking in tandem with me as I try to pick up the pieces of the life I destroyed. Sometimes I dream about getting high. Sometimes I dream about dying.

The hardest part is definitely being so alert all the time. Heroin is one hell of a painkiller, and if you’re high all the time nothing really bothers you, nothing really registers. I stopped reading about 6 months after I started using. I used to be top of the class, but looking back I don’t know if that’s ever what I really wanted. I feel it now, more than I used to. I remember more. People used to joke they needed a dictionary to talk to me, now all they need to do is tune out the work ‘fuck’ to understand what I’m saying. I know deep down I’m probably still that person but it just fills me with anguish and some dark, dirty feeling at the pit of my stomach whenever I think about it. Honestly, thinking about it just makes me want to ram something into me- I just stopped using a needle and started fucking more.

I know there’s still a needle full of heroin in here. Bryn would hate me. I think part of him already does though, I think he thinks he can turn me into what I used to be he reminds me of what I used to be, I think I could be a doctor for him, I mean he makes me want to try at least. I could go back to school, finish the course, find a job somewhere that doesn’t do too many background checks. Bryn could teach a class about space or Greek, or one of the hundreds of other things he’s brilliant at, we could get some big ass dogs and a shitty apartment. I could cook again. I miss cooking, I miss a lot of things but all I can hear is his voice when I do them now. It’s like when you break up with someone and you suddenly notice all the shitty things they said, all the times they weren’t really being sarcastic and that’s all you can see. I have some serious daddy issues. 

I run a hand over my face, trying to bring myself back into the room and figure I should probably distract myself. I crawled over to the drawers, letting my hand linger over the top draw, I hadn’t even bothered to hid it. “Bryn” I mutter to myself, dropping my hand down and opening the bottom draw, a few t-shirts sit in it, which I promptly pull out and press the bottom of the draw down, flipping one of the sides up which I pull out. The gap between the floor and the top draw is big enough to hide a few items in; sketchbook, pencils, and good old vincey. I pull it out, returning the draws bottom to its home and chucking the T-shirts on top. It’s amazing what you can get in here with the right connections.  
I stick it to the weird plasticy metal of the bedframe (Thank you suction cup) and unbutton my trousers. I really can’t be bothered to take them off, I just want to not think for a few seconds, so I just pull them down, shuffling so the bottom half of my legs are under my bed, and lean myself back slightly. This requires quite a bit of effort initially. I drop my hand into the top draw, pulling out a travel bottle of Vaseline, I don’t know what Jenny thinks I use this for. I dip my hand in, coating my fingers and haphazardly run it over vincey. I’m horny, but my life is not a meme and I am most certainly not going in dry. I use the same hand to guide it into my ass, groaning as I did so. I don’t fuck about stretching, I kinda like the burn if I’m honest. God, I am just a psychologists wet dream. I drop myself onto all fours, pushing back against the bedframe and reach up, dragging a pillow onto the ground and knocking the plant off the table in the process. Fuck it, it’s dead anyway. I drop myself down, letting my head rest in the pillow and start, for lack of a more poetic word, ramming myself against the bedframe. I let my head slouch further into the pillow, using a free hand to start jerking myself off. Images of Bryn flash through my head, and I groan into the cheap casing of the bleached pillow, if anybody asks, I didn’t groan out his name. IF I hadn’t been so occupied I probably would have noticed the door opening. IF I hadn’t been so occupied I probably would have heard it close behind the new entry. As it so happens, I only notice when I hear a familiar British accent. 

“Well, it’s a good thing I was the one who walked in here”

Shit. Hello Bryn, can you come back in ten minutes please? I’m busy at the moment and I doubt you’ll want to partake, given that we only fucked a couple of hours ago. I halt my movement, forcing myself to look up, expecting Bryn to be stood politely at the door but I’m met by his crotch- rather abruptly might I add. I’m about to make a semi sarcastic remark to try to save myself the embarrassment of Bryn realising I am, in fact, a loser who likes to take it up the ass when I hear him undoing his own bottoms. Oh, that’s an interesting twist then. I open my mouth to speak and he grips my chin, tilting my head up and forcing me to look at him. I blink at him. “Can I help you with something?” I ask, feigning innocence as usual and giving him an innocent look. Bryn smirks at me, I know he can read me but I’m not actually trying to hide anything, and I’m pretty sure Bryns about three seconds away from shoving his dick down my throat so I should probably at least say something, even if it is just sarkiness. “I think you know what I want help with, Derek, you’re a smart man.” Bryn quips at me, I know he wouldn’t be this bold with anyone else, but we’ve fucked before and this is his way of asking for permission to do so again. He’s definitely gotten more confident. 

I smirk at him, opening my mouth in answer. He grips my face, pulling me toward him and I dig my hands into his hips, since it’s a pretty awkward angle to stay upright in. I pull my entire body back, groaning as I feel my ass hit the bedframe. I’d be lying if I said this is the first time I’ve been lolipopped, but usually its two guys I don’t know the name of. It’s an amazingly unique feeling, to be this full, I can’t really breath right now, but I care about that about as much as I care about Trumps favourite colour. It’s probably white. I feel Bryns hand on the back of my head, dragging me towards him, and I can feel his legs shaking under my grip as he tries to stay upright. I drag my nails down his leg and I hear him let out a moan. I parrot it, feeling it vibrate through my mouth. I can feel myself hitting the edge pretty quickly now, and I try to tell Bryn this, but I can’t really talk with a cock in my mouth. I think Bryn can hear me mumbling though and he lets go of my head, allowing me to pull off him with a gasp. I can feel a trail of spit on my lip, but I’m too close to give a shit about how much of a twink I must look like. At least I don’t care enough to dampen this feeling too much. “close” I mutter to him, praying I actually spoke in English, Bryn nods at me, his pupils are blown to shit and I take his dick straight back into my mouth, letting my tongue swirl around him as he lets out a moan. I continue to dig my nails into his side, dragging my teeth down his length. I’m struggling to keep up with the pace now though, and I feel myself tip over the edge, spilling myself onto the ground. I pull myself away from the bedframe, and pull Bryns legs down, forcing him onto his knees since the man is clearly struggling to stand upright, not letting his dick out of my mouth the entire time. I’ve never finished first before, and I scold myself for doing so, putting full effort into getting Bryn over the edge, I grip his side and dig my nails in as I regain my rhythm. Bryn lets out a kind of whimper, and groans out my name, I can tell it’s only half of a sentence though, so I pull my head back slightly so I don’t choke when he finishes. I use my hand to jerk the base of his dick, the bit that isn’t in my mouth anyway, and match the rhythm of my mouth. It’s only a few moments before I feel him bucking as he cums in my mouth. Bryns got a decent diet, and unlike most junkies, his cum doesn’t taste of salt and bitterness. Not that id care anyway. I pull off him once he’s finished and lean against the bedframe, watching him drop himself down and slump on the ground. I swallow and look at him with a smirk on my face. “you’re right.” I state, still breathing heavily. Bryn gives me a confused look then, clearly trying to figure out what that was in answer of. “About what?” He asks, clearly plagued by my outburst. I just shuffle over to him, pushing him into a lying position and dropping down beside him. “About me being lucky you were the one who walked in.”


End file.
